


Just Another Fight

by The_Ginga_Ninja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ginga_Ninja/pseuds/The_Ginga_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone says it's just another fight between Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective, and his flat mate and only friend John Watson, ex-army doctor. But is it really just another fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ladies and gentlemen this is my first fanfic on Ao3 so please don't go to hard but I hope you enjoy and like it as much as I like writing it

"Sherlock, you cannot be serious?!" John shouted from the kitchen," I come home from a very stressful day at the clinic, then I open the refrigerator to start dinner, which you probably won't eat, and I find pieces of corpses in it! This is unbelievable!"

"Calm down John, we can just go out for dinner." I said as I played my violin, I hate seeing john so mad but while he's busy keeping people healthy what am I supposed to do all day? Have tea with Mrs. Hudson? I don't think so, I'm mean she's a great woman but she will just bug me about not having a a girlfriend.

"Do not tell me to calm down Sherlock, and why would I go out to dinner with you all you'll do is complain and people will think we're on a date and I don't want people thinking I'm your boyfriend." I stopped playing the violin causing it to screech and looked up at john. "Are you serious?! Did you- you know what never mind now that I have a splitting headache I don't even want to eat good night Sherlock." John said then stalked away to his bedroom.

I thought John and I were friends? I understand that he yells at me for the body parts in the refrigerator, why did he think I would complain, I'd that really what he thinks I always do? I don't complain about him in fact I fancy him quite a bit yet I can't tell him that he's straight.

I stood up, took my violin and put it in it's case, then walked to John's door. I knocked on his door and heard a quiet, 'come in' so I walked in and saw John laying on his bed. "What do you want Sherlock?" He asked harshly. 

"I wanted to tell you that I apologize for the body parts in the fridge." I said and looked at John hoping for a response 

"Apology accepted but what are we still doing about dinner?" He said sitting up and looking at me.

"We could go to dinner," I offered," I'll pay for it too." 

"Fine and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay John you had every right to." 

"No Sherlock I didn't, I'm your friend and your flat mate I should expect this by now and I shouldn't have yelled at you." 

"John, it's fine. Really it is."

"Okay let's go to dinner." Joh said getting off his bed. So we walked out of 221b Baker Street and headed off to dinner. __________________________________ We sat down at a table for two right by the window. We sat there quietly for a bit unto the waiter came over with a bottle of champagne. "A bottle of champagne for ze couple." The waiter said with a clearly French accent. 

"We're not a couple." John said angrily which cause me to look down at the menu that was handed to me earlier with a frown on my face. We order our food and I sit there and fiddle with the edge of my napkin as John talks about his day, I wish I would listen but I'm too upset about John yelling at our waiter. "Sherlock? Sherlock? Are you okay Sherlock?" 

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I quickly lie. 

"No you're not Sherlock. What's wrong?" 

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine Sherlock but I will use what little power if deduction I have to find out what's wrong."

"What ever you want to tell yourself john." We sat and talked for the rest of dinner. Then we took a cab back to 221b Baker Street. We got back to the flat and John went into the kitchen and started making us tea. The champagne made my mind foggy and next thing I knew I was walking into the kitchen and standing behind John. 

"Sherlock what are you doing?" John said as he turned around. I didn't respond but cupped his cheek with my hand, slowly leaned in, and kissed him. After I noticed that John wasn't kissing back I pulled away mumbled a 'good night John' and went to my room with tears forming in my eyes. When I got to my room I shut the door, locked it, and laid on my bed and cried silently until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look a wild update, not really please enjoy it. I'll try updating soon.
> 
> -SK

I woke up with a light thud in my skull but I quickly ignored it and got changed into black dress trousers and my purple dress shirt. I quietly walked into the sitting room hoping John was still asleep. I got over to my violin and picked it up, put it under my chin, and was about to start playing when someone cleared their throat behind me. I kept playing as if I didn't hear them but the walked up to me, tapped my shoulder and said," Sherlock?"

"Yes?" I said as I turned to face john who had tea for me. I put my violin down and took the tea and waited for John to talk.

"What the bloody hell was that?" John questioned angrily.

"What was what, John?"

"You know what."

"No I really don't."

"Yes you do. Last night, why did you kiss me?" 

"Oh that." I said quietly hoping to avoid the subject," No biggie John it was just a kiss."

John sat silently for a moment then started talking. "No Sherlock, it wasn't just a kiss. You Sherlock Holmes, world's only consulting detective and high functioning sociopath, kissed me."

"So it's not like you returned it so why does it matter?"

"Because Sherlock," John said followed by a quick pause.

"Because?"

"Actually never mind, you are right. No biggie let's just forget it. I'm going to work see you later Sherlock." John said then left, leaving me puzzled and alone.


	3. Chapter 3

John walked, the door home from the clinic pulling me out of my mind palace. "Hello John." I said as I picked up my violin and began playing.

"Sherlock. I hope there are no body parts in te fridge this time?" John replied walking into the kitchen. 

"I should think not I cleaned them all out." 

"That's good."

"Yes yes it is." John made tea and I took it and quietly sipped it as john made dinner. Since I wasn't working on a case I actually ate tonight. "Sherlock, we should go ice skating."

"No." I said simply thinkjng of the last time I went. Long story short I fell in my arse every two seconds. 

"Why not? It's snowing and it's nearing Christmas, please?" 

"No John."

"You know what fine, when ever you want to do something I always agree but the one time I ask to do something you say no and this is like the biggest thing couples do around the holidays, I thought you would be happy seeing as you kissed me last night."

"John you have nothing to do with my dislike of ice skating I simply do not want to." 

"Fine, I'm going to my bedroom at least I'll be away from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your being an arse and your only friend doesn't want to deal with you!" John said turning on his heal and heading towards his room.

"John-" I said but was cut off by John slamming his door. I sat in my chair, pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin in my knees. "Why do I have to be such an arse? Why couldn't I explain that im just terrible at ice skating and didn't want to embarrass my self in front of him?" I said to my self quietly. "John is right though it is getting closer to Christmas I should get him a present." I stood and left a not for john and walked out the door only after grabbing my coat and scarf.  
__________________________________

I walked into a clothing store and went to the men's section I grabbed a red jumper that had a laptop stitched on figuring he would find it funny at some point. I also went to the grocery store and got him more of his favorite tea and went to the dvd story and bought him a Doctor Who dvd collection. I then got a cab back to the flat and walked in. I took johns presents up to my room and slid them under my bed. I changed into pajamas and climbed into my bed thinking of how to apologize to john about earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and sorry it's been so long I have been really busy with school so enjoy this and don't worry I will post a Christmas chapter ON Christmas as a Christmas present to you all.


End file.
